Adin Forestseer
by MK123
Summary: Loki is accidentally pushed off of the Bifrost after a diplomatic mission. He lands in Midgard and is rescued by traveling peddler, Adin Forestseer, who takes care of his wounds and brings him along on his route. Loki hides he is a God and can't help but wonder if Midgard can be home or if this mortal could even like him. Loki/OC
1. The Stranger

_Author's Note: This is the story of how Loki met Kiore's father. This story can be read as a stand alone and is set before the Thor movie. This story is related to my other story Child of Loki and the 'Loki of…' stories. _

_Warning: There will be mentions of sex. Not in this chapter but in the next one. If you don't like m/m please don't read._

_Read and enjoy._

**The Stranger**

'This is Thor's fault', was Loki's first thought as he woke up in pain. He wiggled his fingers and felt dirt and small rocks pressing against his hands and back. His head was resting on a stone and it was cold. His cloak was twisted and torn underneath him.

"Sir? Good you're alive. Just wait right there and I'll be right down. Don't move I believe your leg is broken."

Loki's eyes opened and he lifted his head to see the figure who was currently scaling down the cliff with a coil of rope and a leather bag. 'I'm in Midgard," Loki thought as the tall thin man came up beside him. No other race would be so oblivious to a god, as a human.

"That must have been a nasty fall from the top," the man remarked looking up the cliff. He knelt down by Loki and studied the odd angle of his leg. "I really do believe your leg is broken."

"Really I didn't notice," Loki snapped as he tried to remember how he had gotten on Midgard. He had been with his brother and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif in Alfheim, the land of the light elves for a diplomatic mission. He also remembered the Bifrost coming from them and Thor slapping him on his back so hard he had lost his balance. He had fallen off and apparently ended up in Midgard.

"Sir, sir, please don't drop off like that. You could fall asleep and never wake up," the mortal said. "And I need you to chew on his bark." Loki gave him a sharp look and tried to get up. The man stopped him from moving with a soft hand on his shoulder. "The bark will help with the pain when I set your leg. If I don't set it now it might heal wrong and you may never walk again. My mother was a healer so I have experience doing this."

"Get on with it," Loki snapped reluctantly taking the bark. His magic was dry at the moment and he couldn't heal himself just yet.

The red haired man just grinned at his annoyance and kept talking, "You can come with me to the next town or farther if you need to. They have a real healer there so we can get you looked at. What were you doing out here alone anyways? It's not safe to travel alone."

"You seem to be traveling alone yourself," Loki snapped, "can't follow your own advice?"

"But I'm not alone. I've got Bear."

"You travel with a bear," Loki asked eyes wide. The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, Bear's my dog. Well I think he's part wolf or something but he's big and mean to strangers so no one thinks of messing with me. Besides I'm pretty good with a staff and bow."

"I can fight," Loki said.

"I'm sure you can," the man said, quick to agree, "But anyone can be overwhelmed by bandits. If I give you a hand do you think you can walk to the base so I can climb out then pull you up?"

"What about my leg," Loki asked sitting up and then looked at his newly splinted leg. He hadn't noticed the man splinting it.

"Well time flies when engaged in a good conversation," the man said offering his hand, "By the way I'm Adin Forestseer, peddler extraordinaire." Loki sorted at that but took the hand and allowed the man to help him to his feet.

"Loki," he said shortly.

"Your parents looking for favor from the gods or something," Adin asked. Loki shrugged but allowed the mortal to help him towards the base of the cliff and tie the rope around his waist.

"I'll climb up fist then pull you up Loki."

"Aright."

Adin was up the rope in a flash but disappeared for several minutes before retuning in Loki's sight and starting to pull him up. At the top Loki was helped to a covered wagon and lifted to the front seat by Adin who then introduced him to Bear and the horse, Pine needle. Then gathering up the reins Adin turned the cart around and headed back the way the wagon tracks lead.

Loki looked back at where he had been found and frowned, "How did you find me?"

Adin shrugged, "I felt I should go down that path when I was driving by and to stop and look down where I did. I get these feelings sometimes and I have always found following my gut is profitable in the end."

'Ah, so that was why Adin had saved him. He was hoping he had grateful parents or friends he could deliver him to for a reward," Loki thought as he watched the trees pass slowly by. Out loud he said, "I do not have any money or anything of value."

Adin laughed, "I didn't mean profit like that. I have company for three days to the next town. It gets lonely by yourself. Yes I talk to Bear but he can't answer like you can. So do you know any good stories?" Loki looked at the man in shock and shook his head. "Well no matter," Adin said. Then he started telling a fairytale till it was dusk and he pulled over the cart. He then helped Loki down and started cooking after caring for the animals.

Adin served his guest first and then sat down next to Loki with his own meal. They ate and talked till it was dark and Adin helped Loki into the only bed in the wagon. Adin laid with Bear on the cart's floor, wrapped in a blanket.

The next day was much the same except Loki forgot himself enough to tell some stories himself. Stories of the gods and stories he had heard from his mother as a child. They didn't stop for lunch but instead ate bread and cheese sitting in the cart. It was then that Loki noticed Adin's slight side glances at him but he dismissed it. That night as he lay in Adin's bed he reached for his magic and was pleased when it responded. He layered healing spells over his broken leg and then exhausted dropped off to sleep.


	2. One Day at a Time

_Author's Note: This is the story of how Loki met __Kiore's father. This story can be read as a stand alone and is set before the Thor movie. This story is related to my other story Child of Loki and the 'Loki of…' stories. _

_Read and enjoy._

**One Day at a Time**

Loki had found himself at a lost. He had no notion of time as it was on Asgard, but since he had been gone for five Earth days he realized that the time was going by much slower on Asgard, or Thor would have been looking for him by now. His magic had returned fully and he had healed his leg though he kept the splint on so not to draw Adin's attention.

He also realized how luckily he had been to have not been wearing his armor when he had fallen. The armor would have made things harder for Adin to believe he had been attacked by bandits who had then stolen his pack and had left him for dead at the foot of the cliff. Adin had repaired his clothes as best he could but Loki had also been given two more shirts and a pair of old pants that Adin had bought for him at the town with the healer.

The healer had confirmed that Adin's mother had indeed been a healer herself by not messing with Adin's splint and only prescribing a pain reliving substance from the apothecary's shop. Loki had ignored the medicine so far, since it was not needed but he pretended, for Adin's sake to be taking it.

He by now knew a lot about the peddler and Loki had remained with the man for he had no inclination to work for however long he was stranded in Midgard. Adin didn't seem to expect him to help out so Loki didn't. He watched instead as the mortal fixed pots, patched clothes and braided rope to sell. The one thing he had taken over was taking care of Pinecone.

He liked the big draft horse, who reminded him of Sleipnir, though the horse was older and much bigger then his son they were both grey and loved apples. Loki would groom Pinecone from the wagon bench since his leg was still, supposedly broken after Adin unhitched him from the cart. The placid horse had no inclination to wonder and as such was not tethered. Loki had even gained the approval of Bear, the massive dog who reminded him of the wolfhounds from back home and he had gained the dog's trust with scraps of meat and Adin's approval.

Which led him to now, Adin was off in this newest town selling his wares at a booth while Loki sat in the wagon front guarding it. He had Bear with him and with Adin gone Loki practiced his magic, nothing big for he had no idea how his talent would be accepted by these mortals. He stuck to flipping a coin over his fingers and teleporting it to the other hand so he could flip it again.

There was laughing as he vanished the coin and then made it reappear an inch over his hands so he could catch it. He looked up and realized he had drawn an audience. Five children stood before him watching the coin catch the light and looking enraptured by the trick.

"Can you show us more sir, please," a girl asked.

"Well," Loki said. "I suppose I can." He reached forward and summoning her handkerchief from her pocket pretended to pull it out of her ear. "But first I think you have misplaced this."

The girl reached up tugged her handkerchief from his hand in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Loki said making an illusion of fire flick off his fingers to the children's delight. Soon enough the children's parent's came and pulled the children back home but not before watching some of his small tricks and leaving him with coins. He fingered the coins and patted Bear then Pinecone before tucking the coins into the pocket of his borrowed clothes.

When Adin arrived back at the cart, he was loaded with a bag of oats, a basket with food in it and several other traded items. "Here," Loki said holding out the coins. He caught Adin's look and said rather defensively, "I didn't steal the money."

Adin laughed at that. "I didn't think you did."

It was a nice sight, Adin laughing, it was hard for Loki to not imagine him laughing. The mortal was always happy, not Thor happy but genially happy. Whether it was talking to a nearly deaf old man and giving him a ride to town, or listening, truly listening to Loki speak, Adin was happy. Always smiling even in his sleep, and Loki wished for his happiness. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Adin's next words.

"I can't take your money. You'll need it eventually."

"I can make more," Loki said, slightly offended.

"I'll take half," Adin said, "But you keep the other half. How did you earn that anyways? I thought I told you to not put any weight on that leg of yours?"

"I didn't leave this bench," Loki said handing him half of the money. "And I see you didn't wash behind your ears this morning." He reached forward and pulled a coin out from Adin's ears. "Tut tut."

Adin grinned as Loki dropped the coin in his hand and wagged a finger at him. He swung up on to the bench and flicked the reins, guiding Pinecone towards the town gate. "But Mom," he said in a jesting manner, "the water is so cold. Besides you didn't do such a good job yourself." He reached for Loki's ear and pulled out a hot roll of bread from Loki's ear. Loki took his dinner with a raised eyebrow and smiled back.

"You learn quickly," Loki remarked.

"I used to do stuff like that with my sister before she died," Adin replied his smile dropping a bit before perking back up.

Loki's own smile dropped and he laid a hand against Adin's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Adin replied. "It was a sickness that went around and she was always fragile in health." He leaned into Loki's touch a bit before they both realized what they were doing and moved away from each other.


	3. Not Going There

_Author's Note: This is the story of how Loki met __Kiore's father. This story can be read as a stand alone and is set before the Thor movie. This story is related to my other story Child of Loki and the 'Loki of…' stories. _

_Read and enjoy._

**Not Going There**

One month was a long time, Loki thought as he watched the pine trees roll by. A month was long enough to bring him from beyond the town of Willsburg to Canyon Grove fifty miles away, and long enough for Adin to remark on how he was going to his winter quarters. Loki had said he would go with and Adin had made no comment on the fact.

Instead Adin had shown Loki how to repair Pinecone's tack and how to patch a shirt. He had also taught him to cook and Loki had taken to the task with surprising enjoyment. Loki thought of cooking as if he was making one of his spells or potions and enjoyed doing it.

He had also been doing his little magic shows in every town they had passed through and had made quite a bit of money that he didn't need. He did enjoy the awe everyone gave at his magic, even if it was only minor illusions and slight of hand it was nice to be appreciated. He had with that in mind stated helping Adin around the camp. He had kept the splint on for three weeks before broaching the subject of removing it and Adin had finally agreed.

With more time Adin had taken to going out with his hunting bow and Bear to rustle up some rabbits or catch some fish, for Loki to cook. Now without the splint on his leg Loki could help out more, but he still slept in Adin's bed while Adin and Bear slept on the rug.

That lately had bothered him a bit, which in turn annoyed him. Loki knew he should not have any problems with the mortal sleeping on the floor, his proper place after all, but after everything Adin had done for him, he felt as if he was being selfish. It wasn't like the bed was as comfortable as the one he had in Asgard it was just the familiarity of it all. He didn't like to share especially since Thor had always taken the blankets when they had shared as children.

Adin nudged him out of his thoughts and pointed further ahead. Bear was wiggling at Loki's side and he looked to see what they were stating at. Just ahead and nestled in the trees was a small cottage with a shack in the back just big enough for Adin's peddler cart and Pinecone. "There is home for the next three months," Adin said. He relaxed the reins and Pinecone immediately started walking forward. They stopped in front of the cabin and Adin helped Loki down though he really didn't need the help anymore.

"I'll take Pinecone," Loki offered. "She belongs in the shed right?"

"Yes, are you sure you can handle her. Your leg just healed," Adin questioned as he finished unpacking everything from the wagon.

"I'll be fine. Pinecone wouldn't hurt me." Loki gently tugged the reins out of Adin's hands and pointed towards the baggage. "You still have to bring all that in."

"Well if it is no trouble. Here is the key to the lock on the shed." Adin pulled a leather throng off his head and handed one key over using the other to open the cabin door. "Should I make dinner or do you want to?"

"I'll do it," Loki replied already guiding Pinecone away. Once at the shed Loki unlocked the door and after moving the cart in unhitched Pinecone and rubbed her down. He settled her in her stall and filled her manger with feed and her bucket with water before leaving the shed and locking the door behind him.

Opening the door to the house he looked around. The inside was as sparse as the cart. It was two roomed with a brick oven and a metal stove on the far wall. There was also a table with four chairs and a set of tin plates in front of the fireplace. The rag rug from the cart was already in front of the fireplace and Bear was drowsing on it tail and paws twitching a little. Loki smiled Bear reminded Loki a bit of Fenrir when he was a pup.

Loki shook his head again and approached the stove and started cooking dinner. Adin wandered back and forth between the two rooms and brought in more firewood from the stack outside the building. Finally the food was done cooking and they sat down at the table and ate.

Adin cleaned the dishes and they changed clothes. Adin took a few blankets and headed for the front of the stove. Loki glanced at the bedroom and then back at Adin.

"My leg is better," he said before Adin could settle by the stove. "We could share the bed." Loki was not used to sharing but he had already robbed the mortal of his bed for a month and he had shared a bed when he had been young with his brother. It couldn't be that different.

"If you are sure," Adin replied, standing up again and tossing the extra blankets onto the bed as he entered the room followed by Loki. Bear bounded onto the bed tail wagging as he turned three times and laid down at the foot. Both men smiled and then followed his example and got into the bed.

"Good night Loki, good night Bear," Adin muttered.

"Good night Adin," Loki responded snuggling under the blankets and closing his eyes.

The sun woke Loki in the morning to find he had ended up tangled in Adin's limbs during the night. He froze and eyed the situation. His right arm was under Adin's head and his left was draped over Adin's hips. He snatched his offending arm back to his chest and tried to retract his right arm. When Adin stirred, Loki panicked and teleported into the kitchen then peered around the door to see if he had woken up the mortal.

He hadn't and as he made breakfast he pondered on how they had gotten entangled like that, Adin's hair between his fingers, slightly greasy but still soft. Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head as if to dislodge that thought. He cut up an apple and grabbing the key to the shed rushed out to go feed Pinecone. He was not going to think about the mortal, of how nice it had felt to be in his arms. Nope not going there, he told himself, not happening.


	4. Kiss?

_Author's Note: This is the story of how Loki met __Kiore's father. This story can be read as a stand alone and is set before the Thor movie. This story is related to my other story Child of Loki and the 'Loki of…' stories. _

_Read and enjoy._

**Kiss**

It had been an awkward few days around the cabin. Loki had taken to avoiding the mortal as much as possible, choosing instead to give Pinecone a complete grooming. Then he said he would get the mud and burs out of Bear's fur and spent two days doing so when he could have done it in an hour even without magic. The mortal had been amused about that Loki thought.

Only at nights and at meals could Loki bare to look at Adin who luckily had not been waking up as early as Loki had been and so had not noticed their sleeping position or Loki's reaction to that position. Every morning Loki would wake to find them curled up together. Limbs tangled and Loki would teleport himself out of the bed, change and perhaps practice some magic before Adin woke. He had already warded the house from dangers and had started on the cart.

Loki told himself that it was only for practice nand to pay the mortal back for everything and not because he liked him. He was a god, Loki remided himself, gods did not think about mortals like that. Mortals were to worship the ground where he stood not to hold him safe in their arms.

Adin instead was staying in the cabin fixing old pots and pans to sell the next spring. They had still been switching off on cooking duties and Loki kept his magic fine-tuned for the hum that would mean the Bifrost was on Midgard again.

He had no way of knowing what time it was in Asgard and hoped Thor would come and get him before anything happened. He was shaken from his thoughts by Adin walking around the cabin, his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

"Loki what are you doing out here? You'll turn blue," Adin joked. Loki flinched. "Sorry did I startle you?" Adin was holding a spare cloak and pulled it over Loki's shoulders then pulled him to his feet. "Your lips are blue," he remarked.

"What," Loki snapped eyebrows scrunching together. He wasn't a Jotun, he couldn't be blue. He raised a hand to his lips but Adin caught his hand and drew him closer. They stood there just looking at each other hands entwined.

Finally Adin leaned forward kissed his lips. "That was just an expression," Adin said as he ended the kiss, "It means that we should get inside like sensible people and go warm up."

Loki allowed Adin to lead the way back to the cabin, where they drank warm tea and ate dinner. As they got ready for bed Loki cast a glance at Adin and met his eyes looking back.

"What do you want," Loki snapped folding his arms and shifting. The floor was not unbearably cold but chilly enough that the bed with its flannel wrapped hot brick, at the foot of it, look very welcoming.

Adin shifted a bit and sat on the bed. "I wanted to say sorry." Loki's stomach dropped was the mortal throwing him out? "About earlier, I didn't mean to kiss you. I can sleep in the other room if you want me to."

Loki's stomach settled then froze again, "No I…I want you to stay," Loki stuttered he sat on the bed and grabbed Adin's shoulder tugging him so he fell on the covers. Loki straddled Adin's body and looked down at him. Adin raised his hands and gently cupped Loki's face.

"You're beautiful," Adin said. "You know that right?" Before Loki could respond he brought their lips together again.

They broke apart for breath and almost without prodding started to remove the other's cloths. Loki remained on his back as the cool night air brushed his skin. He could have pinned the mortal but he didn't even when Adin's hands traced his body heading lower then they should have.

A finger probed him and his breathing sharpened a bit. He had never been taken like this before, that one time as a horse did not count, and he was weary of the act. Adin just kept kissing him, moving so they were under the covers, before moving the finger inside of him. Adin was patient and instead of a hasty mating as Loki had experienced before, Adin took his time stretching him before entering his body. Loki had never been one to lose control but Adin was soft, gentle, hesitant, and perfect. Their bodies meshed together and when they were done Adin pulled Loki close. Loki for the first time felt cherished, the same feeling he had felt with his children before they had been taken.

Loki didn't like close contact usually, but Adin's touch like his mother's was safe. He fisted a hand in Adin's hair and buried his face in the mortal's neck. Never had he ever been with someone who had liked him for him. Not because of his tricks, or the fact that he was Odin's son, or Thor's brother, but the fact that he was himself, magic and all.

Loki stayed awake just watching as Adin slept their bodies still entwined. He reached for his magic and warmed the blankets then snuggled deeper into the patched fabric. Eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep to the sounds of the peaceful breathing of his Adin and Bear.

Adin had woken first the next morning. Loki woke soon after he did and snuggled closer to Adin. "Good morning," Adin whispered.

Loki opened his eyes then closed them again. "Good morning."

"You will stay," Adin asked. Loki thought of Asgard with it's gold and it's charms and compared them to traveling in a cart and a small cabin in the mountains.

He knew which one he truly preferred. "I'll stay," he whispered back.

Adin's arm tightened softly around his waist before they both got up and shivered into their clothes. Loki knew if he was staying he had a lot to learn. It was a good thing that he liked learning for he had a long way to go.


	5. Too Good too be True

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't get this chapter to turn out right. Thanks for being understanding._

**Too Good too be True**

When Loki started waking up in the mornings wanting to throw up three months after their first coupling, he knew immediately what had happened. He was pregnant and in big trouble. When he had decided to stay he had told Adin all about his magic, had even shown him some of his spells, but he hadn't told Adin he was a god. Adin had just taken his talent in stride saying it didn't change their relationship at all. He had even been interested in it even if he didn't understand magic and couldn't do it himself.

Loki also hadn't told Adin that he could get pregnant, something he wasn't even sure how it was possible. It had only happened once and he had been in female form at the time, and not even in his own form, so he had not been sure it could happen again.

Loki wasn't sure if Adin could accept a child. Was the mortal going to throw them both out? He knew Adin said he loved him, but how could anyone love a monster that could bare children when they weren't supposed to? He wasn't going to lose Adin till he had to, Loki finally decided, and drew magic around himself to hide his condition. As much as he loved Adin he loved this child more.

Nothing was going to separate them. He hadn't been able to keep his other children, but he was not losing this one. This child would be the only part of Adin he could keep and nothing was going to keep them apart. He wove his magic to protect them both and to shield himself and the child from Heimdell's sight just in case the god was looking for him.

Besides keeping his pregnancy hidden Loki also kept helping Adin preparing for the spring when the mountain passes would open up and they could be back on the road again. Together they checked Pinecone's shoes, the wagon wheels, all the harnesses and repainted the wagon a bright cheerful yellow with green trim.

After three weeks of preparation finally spring had come in full force and Adin had locked the doors to his winter lodgings, hid the spare key over the door frame and climbed up next to Loki and swung an arm around his shoulder.

"Ready to go love," Adin asked lightly one of his constant smiles in place.

"Yes," Loki replied leaning in to rest his head on Adin's shoulder. Bear jumped up into the cart barking wildly causing them both to laugh and shove the dog to the floor of the cart.

"Git-up Pinecone," Adin said with a little flick of the reins. They started off down the road. They stopped off at the nearest town to trade, and buy food, before heading off to the smaller farming towns to bring them new trade goods. Over the winter they had fixed clothing, pots and pans so they could sell them in the spring along with seeds and spare farming tools.

Loki enjoyed the trip, watching as Adin discussed crops, dresses, lace and anything else he had to during their various stops. Loki entertained the children with his slight of hand and stories while the adults were talking. At night they shared the bed, Loki all the wile using his magic to conceal the state he was in. It was steadily getting harder to keep his condition hidden; much less fit the two of them on the bed together.

It wouldn't be able to last long and Loki started sneaking food out of the cart and into his bag. He knew where the cabin was, he had a key and it seemed like a good place to stay until. Loki refused to think about what would happen beyond that point. He couldn't go home for the fear of this child being taken as well; he wasn't sure how Adin would react if he just vanished without a word and then showing up again with a baby. So he couldn't come back he shook the thoughts out of his head and snuggled closer. He would be leaving tomorrow and he might as well enjoy this night while it lasted.

If Adin noticed things were off with Loki the next day he decided not to mention it and instead kept up a soft but steady stream of chatter to keep the silence from being repressive. Bear lay on Loki's feet tail thumping on the floor boards, as Loki scratched behind his ears. Loki just backed in Adin's soft voice telling children storied and fables to him.

When it came time to camp they pulled to the side of the rode and while Adin went to get some firewood and catch some fish Loki groomed Pinecone one last time and whispered his goodbyes.

They ate their dinner in near silence and after putting things back in the cart they curled up together under the blankets in the bed. Loki waited till Adin's breathing evened out and then slipped out of the bed and into his clothes. He placed a kiss in Adin's lips and set the spell in motion. The spell would keep him asleep till morning and by that time Loki would be long gone. Bear looked up from the rug and Loki awkwardly knelt to give him one last pat on the head.

"You look after him for me Bear," Loki whispered to the dog. Bear's tail waged once and Loki pulled himself up using the edge of the bed.

Outside the cart he pulled on his green cloak, which Adin had gotten for him over the winter and teleported to the cabin. He opened the door with his key and put away the food he had taken in the kitchen. He put off going into the bedroom for as long as he could by bringing in more wood and organizing it by the stove. Finally he went into the empty bedroom, collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep, arms around his slightly rounding stomach.


	6. Back to Asgard

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Thanks for being understanding._

**Back to Asgard**

The next three months went too fast and too slow at once. Loki knew the normal time for a human child to develop was nine Midgard months. He had been worried there was something the matter when he had gone into labor six months in. But whether it was the fact that he was in his own form, the fact that this child didn't have eight legs, or the fact that he had both a pain blocker and his magic to help the birth went without a hitch.

Using his magic to clean himself, the child, and the bed Loki pulled the baby blanket his mother had given him out of his bag and wrapped the cloth around it. No not it, he. His perfect little son. Not half dead, or an animal, a child, a perfect little child that was all his. That familiar tug of protectiveness surged in his chest and he wrapped his arms softly around the bundle.

"Kiore," Loki whispered. He picked the name from his studies, Kiore, it meant 'Someone Who Comes from Nowhere' a good name for a child no one could ever know was his. The baby whimpered and immediately Loki allowed Kiore to suckle from his breast. "Don't cry little one. You can't ever cry or we will be found out," he whispered.

Kiore had his father's red hair but his eyes, light green. "You are all mine little one and I'll never let anyone take you from me," Loki whispered. Kiore's eyes flickered then drooped closed. Slipping down beneath the covers, Loki placed Kiore down next to him and closed his eyes as well; sleep quickly claimed both of them.

Loki woke to Kiore waking up and before the baby could cry he had him in a fresh diaper and was all ready unlacing his shirt. He blinked bleary eyed as Kiore suckled again. He had forgotten that mortal, as well as Asier babies often woke their parents in the night. At least the child had not cried. They were not in Asgard yet but he resolved to not leave anything to chance.

Finally they both fell back asleep. Loki woke with the sun and using his magic cooked up some food. He didn't feel like moving today. He also set more wards up around the house so Heimdell wouldn't be able to find it.

Loki could feel the slight twist in the air. Magic was gathering and he readied himself for the arrival of his brother. He packed all of his things away into his bag and wrapped Kiore in the blanket and tucked him in the bag. Shouldering his pack Loki left the cabin still cloaked and teleported. He landed where Adin had found him, minus the whole falling down the cliff thing. Loki carefully settled by the side of the road. Fed Kiore quickly then spelled his son asleep before stowing the baby back in his pack and making sure the baby wouldn't suffocate in the bag.

There was no help for it Loki knew but he hoped Thor arrived soon. He didn't want to have to keep Kiore in his pack for that long. He settled again in his spot and ate a quick meal of bread, dried meat and fruit.

The next day there was a crack and the Bifrost opened and Thor appeared. Loki gathered his bag up and stood. "Brother," Thor bellowed. "Are thou alright?"

"I'm fine," Loki said quickly holding his pack away from Thor as his brother gave him a strong one armed hug.

"I am truly sorry for shoving you off the Bifrost. I didn't mean to brother," Thor explained.

"I know," Loki said pulling on his bag and keeping it close. "Now let's go. Heimdell open the Bifrost." He addressed the sky after making sure with his magic no one was around. He didn't want to risk the mortals seeing them.

Once again the Bifrost flared, Loki and Thor were drawn up on the Bifrost. They landed in the observatory next to Heimdell and Loki realized that seemly no time had passed for the diplomatic party was still lingering in the building.

"How long was I gone," Loki asked Heimdell.

"We just noticed you were missing and on Midgard, my prince," Heimdell replied.

"Thank you for retrieving me so promptly," Loki replied. They waved goodbye to Heimdell and mounting their horses made their way to the palace. The guards let them in to the place proper. They separated at the stable Thor heading for the throne room to report to their father. Loki made his way to his rooms and threw up the wards as he entered them. Carefully he lowered his pack from his shoulders and opened it making sure his rooms were shielded from Heimdell's sight.

Kiore was still asleep, the spell still going strong and Loki lifted the spell gently bringing his son back to wakefulness. The boy opened his eyes and blinked up at Loki and raised a tiny fist. Loki offered a finger and Kiore gripped it then tried to suck.

Loki laughed softly and unlaced his shirt before removing his finger from Kiore's mouth and offering his breast instead. Kiore latched on to the offered breast and started to feed. Once Kiore had finished Loki patted Kiore's back then settled him down again for another nap. Loki opened the top drawer of his dresser and nestled Kiore in along with his socks. He tugged the green baby blanket tighter around Kiore's body and placed a quick kiss on Kiore's forehead before using magic to change and slipping out of his room, locking the door behind him, made his way to the throne room.

"Loki," Thor said as he caught up with his brother. "Come let tell father the news." Loki nodded and they walked down the halls till they reached the throne room and the guards opened the doors as they approached. They made their way down the mostly empty hall towards the two figures waiting for them at the end.

"My sons," Odin said, "How fairs Alfheim."

"Well," Loki replied, "They have no intentions of waging war with Asgard and I negotiated a trade treaty that will benefit both countries."

"Father," Thor said, "We went hunting and I caught a white hart. It was a marvelous hunt." Odin listened as Thor continued talking and Loki sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're back," Frigga said leaving her throne and going down the steps gave Loki a hug.

"It is good to be back Mother," Loki replied returning the hug. "I've got an experiment I wish to try out."

"Go on," Frigga said shooing him out of the throne room. "I know how you are about your magic. Don't forget to eat. There is a feast tonight to celebrate your and your brother's safe return."

"I'll be there," Loki promised her as he made his way back towards the doors so he could return to his room.


	7. Thor Strikes Again

_Author's Note: Well this chapter will bring us to the Thor movie, finally. _

**Thor Strikes Again**

Loki made his way quickly to his room his nose buried in a book from the library. He paused as Thor's loud voice came up the hall and he cloaked himself from view. He didn't want to be dragged off on another one of Thor's harebrained quests, or to weapon's practice. Kiore would be waking up soon, and he had to be there for his baby.

"Lady Sif havest thou seen where Loki went off to this morning," Thor asked.

"No," she said shortly. "He's been quiet lately. Planning another one of his pranks again, I have no doubt."

"He has been locking himself in his rooms a lot lately," Hogun remarked. "He could be working on a new spell Thor. You know how he is."

"Then we should go to the library and rescue him from those books," Thor said.

"Here, here," Volstagg said as he turned the wrong way.

"Whoa Volstagg where are you going," Fandral asked catching Volstagg's shoulder.

"To the kitchens," he replied. "That's where we were headed to, wasn't it?"

"No," Fandral said turning him in the direction of the library. "We are getting Loki out of the library. Weren't you listening?"

"No, I was hungry," Volstagg said agreeably changing course.

"You are always hungry," Lady Sif said.

"But we only had breakfast twenty minutes ago," Volstagg replied.

Loki waited till they were gone before heading to his room at a quick pace. Once inside he opened the top drawer that he had left open a crack and was greeted by soft babbling. He smiled and scooped Kiore up into his arms and unlaced his shirt so Kiore could drink.

When Kiore had drunk his fill Loki tucked him into the drawer and tucked him back in before slightly closing the drawer. With Kiore drifting up to sleep Loki opened the library book and pulled out his notes. He looked around for a suitable subject to test his spell on and summoned a battered toy from the old nursery.

He settled the toy on his cleared off desk and taking a deep breath started chanting. His magic took visible form, green light flowing around his hands as he prepared to cast the spell. There was a crash behind him and Loki turned, lost control of the new spell and watched in horror as the spell hit his dresser.

"Thor you imbecile," Loki shouted rushing for the dresser. He tore open the top drawer. It was empty. "He… it's gone. You," Loki turned and called a green fire to cover his hand as he started for his brother.

"Loki do you wish to come and spar with us," Thor said obliviously.

"I don't think he wants to spar," Lady Sif replied grabbing at Thor's shoulders her eyes on Loki's flaming hand.

"Out," Loki shouted. "Out! I never want to see you again. What possessed you to barge into my rooms without knocking? Especially when I'm casting a spell! I locked the door for a reason!"

"Let's go," Fandral said grabbing Thor's other shoulder.

"Loki what did you lose? Perhaps we could find it for you," Hogun said calmly.

"Don't worry about it," Volstagg said, flinging his arm around Loki's shoulders. "You just need a snack and everything will be fine. We didn't mean to interrupt your experiment."

Loki stood there seething, it would be alright? His son was lost, sent somewhere by his magic and this fool was saying he needed a snack? He needed them out so he could find Kiore. He had protection runes on him as well as the blanket but if he was in Muspell, Niflheim or even Jotunheim he wouldn't last long.

"Food is not the answer for everything Volstagg," Loki snapped.

"Loki? Loki are you alright," his mother, Frigga, came up the hallway and Loki wanted to scream.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"He was trying a new spell and Thor interrupted him Your Majesty," Lady Sif said. "Loki said he lost something?"

"What spell were you using," Frigga asked.

"Teleportation spell," Loki muttered.

"Don't you already know that one brother," Thor asked.

"It was for things. You know teleportation can only move things if a person is carrying them. I made a spell that would make resupplying the troops easier if it works."

"What were you testing the spell on," Frigga asked. Loki pointed to the beat up toy on his desk.

"Captain Jotun Killer," Thor cried running over and grapping the toy and holding it close to his chest.

"That thing had a name," Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said, "You can't send him off to nowhere by your tricks brother." The Warriors Three and Lady Sif snickered at Thor.

"You haven't played with that in 800 years," Loki snapped. "I didn't think you even remembered that thing was in the toy box."

Frigga stepped in-between them and sighed, "Thor go put Captain Jotun Killer in the nursery and Loki what did you lose."

Loki thought, he was not saying his baby blanket; The Warriors Three and Lady Sif would never let him down if he said that. He was not saying his son for they didn't know about Kiore and he didn't want them to. What would throw them off track?

"My favorite tunic," he said.

Lady Sif snorted, "Can't you just have another one made?"

"But it wouldn't be the same," Fandral broke in. "I would be devastated if I lost my favorite pair of boots. Just because you don't care for looks Sif doesn't give you the right to make fun of others who take pride in their appearance." He took a look at himself in Loki's mirror.

"What color was it," Frigga asked.

"Green," Loki said. What other color would it be?

"All your tunics are green," Lady Sif said.

"He just wants to wear his best to Thor's coronation," Fandral said.

"Wait Thor's coronation," Loki asked looking at Fandral sharply.

The man preened a little and nodded still looking in the mirror. "Yes it's tomorrow. Didn't you listen to the announcements for the past week?"

"Not really," Loki said. He had been to busy to care what the rest of Asgard did.

"We will look for you tunic," Frigga reassured Loki. "Tomorrow we'll have someone fix your doors and everything will be fine."

"Yes mother," Loki said as everyone left his rooms. This was not good. Thor was not ready to be king. He was arrogant, loud, obnoxious, never knocked, a warmonger. They would be at war with all the nine realms if Thor had his way. What was his father thinking?

All that aside, Loki knew Heimdell would be keeping a close eye on him so he wouldn't prank all the guests. Which meant he couldn't slip away to try to find Kiore. He didn't have much time. What would distract everyone enough so he could leave a clone and go searching? An attack was the only thing that came to mind, but he didn't wish for anything bad to happen to Thor or to any of the guests.

If someone broke into the vaults the destroyer would stop them before anything could be taken. Now who would be stupid enough to try to steal something from Odin's vault? The Jotun would be easy to convince. He went to him bookshelves and pulled out his notes about sideway passages out of Asgard. He could get some Jotun to break in, disappear in the confusion and go find Kiore, and return unnoticed in the confusion.

If anyone saw the child he could claim he had found it and was looking for the mother. If no mother was found Frigga would most likely take Kiore in. It was a slim chance that Kiore was still alive but Loki hoped his baby was still alive. Tomorrow, he slipped into the washroom, the only room in his suit that was still warded from Heimdell's gaze, and slipped out of Asgard and into Jotunheim.


	8. Thor's Coronation

_Author's Note: I was going to fit the whole Thor movie in this chapter, but realized it would be too long if I did so. _

_Disclaimer: Spoiler alerts, if you haven't seen Thor yet about half of this chapter was taken right out of the movie dialogue (I just put my own spin to it, slightly)._

**Thor's Coronation**

Jotunheim was cold but Loki wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and cloaked his movements from the world's sight. The passageway he had gone through lead to the castle. He watched as some on the smaller Jotun fought with each other practicing. Loki caught hold of a bit of wind and whispered into it.

"There is a coronation in Asgard tonight. The palace will be lightly guarded, and King Laufey would look favorably upon anyone who could bring back the Casket of Ancient Winters for him. There is a secret passageway behind the far iceberg that leads to the palace. It is hidden from Heimdell's sight." Finished Loki set the breeze free and guided it towards the Jotun. He only stayed long enough to make sure they had heard it before he went and twisted the passage to lead into the Vault. He opened it so that it was one way and so that it would close either after the Jotun crossed into Asgard or at ten that night.

If the Jotun didn't show up Loki would have to arrange for another distraction. He carefully wiped out his footprints and opening a separate passage appeared back in his bathroom. He opened the door and set about getting ready for his brother's coronation. He pulled on his armor and polished his helmet. But is a small bag he kept hidden from Heimdell's sight he packed food, water, extra clothes for Kiore, spare diapers and his knives.

The servants came around lighting the torches and candles and Loki left his rooms and headed to the feast hall to meet up with Thor. He lingered outside the doors in the hall waiting for Thor to show up. He was wearing his ceremonial garb, and he straightens his clothes as Thor enters the hall. An attendant handed Thor a goblet of wine. He downed it quickly then hurled it towards the fire directly below them. Loki sighed at the drama.

"Another," Thor bellowed as the cup smashed. The alcohol that remained in the cup caused the fire to glow intensely for a moment. He made his way down stops for a moment and then continues to make his way to the hall and Loki's position. As Thor approached, Loki emerged from the shadows and went to his brother's side. They stood for a minute by the brazier at the foot of steps that led up to the now crowded throne room.

"Nervous, brother," Loki asked. Heimdell would notice if he was silent. He would also have to set a few pranks to keep hide his upcoming activates.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was the time in Nornheim," Loki started only half paying attention to his brother. He was still raging over the invasion of his privacy this morning.

"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Another attendant approached with yet another goblet of wine for Thor, and Loki wondered briefly if he was trying to get drunk before his coronation.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape," Loki snapped. Thor always forgot that part, always had to look good for everyone else and people had the nerve to say he lied, when Thor did it every time he told his stories and forgot that he had been the one who had gotten them out with their skin intact?

"Some do battle, others just do tricks." The attendant stifled a laugh poorly at that comment. Normally Loki wouldn't have bothered, but with the need to make everything seem like it was alright Loki gestured towards the goblet on the attendant's try. Using a basic illusion he made snakes and eels pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering out and across the attendant's hand. The attendant screamed and hurled the goblet at the ground. Loki snorted in amusement, his mood improving slightly.

"Loki," Thor said pointedly. Sighing Loki gestured to the writhing creatures on the ground, breaking the illusion.

"Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"I was just having a bit of fun," Loki replied turning to the attendant. "Right, my friend?" he gives a fake smile and the attendant returns an equally fake smile back. Thor doesn't notice as he pulled on his winged helmet. "Nice feathers," Loki said, feeling Heimdell's eyes on them. He dragged up an old argument not caring enough to create a new jab. He wants out of Asgard, he wants his son back and it is taking forever for Thor to move.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow," Thor quips back.

"I was being sincere," Loki protested half hardly.

"You're incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?" That gets Loki's attention. Hurt his brother doesn't even know he's jesting with him. He looks Thor in the eye, all pretenses lost. "Thor I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

"Thank you," Thor says.

Loki waits a moment to treasure Thor's words before saying with a grin, "Give us a kiss?"

"Stop," Thor commanded as he adjusted his ceremonial wear once again, before turning to Loki and asking, "How do I look?"

"Like a king," Loki says, like a good brother should. They start a little as a blast of a horn rings through the hall. "It's time," Loki says. Finally, Loki thinks.

"You go ahead," Thor says trying not to fiddle with his gloves again. Loki casts him a wary look, not sure if he is serious. "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki headed inside the throne room without his brother, quickly making last minute plans. Loki walked to his place at the front of the hall alongside Thor's friends, just in time. There is another blast of the horn which causes the crowd to go silent as Odin's honor guard moved into place. They parted to reveal Odin himselfsitting atop his throne, clad in his full ceremonial armor. He held his spear Gungnir up before him as Frigga joins him on the dais. Odin looked around the hall. His gaze rested over the Warriors Three and Loki. Upon not seeing Thor, Odin looked at Loki. Loki shrugged and looks away when Odin frowns at him. A murmur spread through the crowd as everyone waited.

Loki fumed, first Thor make's me lose my child and now he is delaying me from finding him. If he doesn't show up in five minutes he'll wish he had never been born.

His fuming was interrupted by Volstagg, who leaned over and asked, "Where is he?" "He said he'd be along," Loki replied in a whisper. Sif shook her head in disapproval.

"What," Volstagg asked her.

"He wants to make an entrance," Sif replied scornfully.

Fandral snorts at her side, "Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"I wouldn't worry. Father will forgive him. He always does," Loki replied.

Just then, Mjolnir flew into the hall followed by Thor who catches the hammer behind his back. The spectators erupted into cheers, as Thor spins his hammer with a flourish and holds it up before the crowd.

"Oh, please," Sif muttered under her breath. Loki had to agree with her this once as Thor finally makes his way up to kneel on one knee before mother and father. Loki notices as Frigga casts him an admonishing glance. Thor winks up at her and she can't help but smile, fed up Odin strikes Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening boom, which causes the crowd to fall silent.

Odin spoke quietly with effortless authority as he raised Gungnir before him. "Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning, and though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon, that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born.

So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal, as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms, the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor, these are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

As Odin drowns on Loki checks that his spells are in place and wait anxiously for his distraction. Loki finally notices as the crowd and the Warriors Three started to shiver and rub their limbs to warm up as the air in the hall grew colder. Loki was unaffected from the cold but shifted a little to start gathering some magic to create a duplicate of himself so he could go find Kiore.

On the dais Thor turned to face his father again as Odin continues to speak. "Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," Thor answers again. Loki doubts that is the truth but lets it slip. The air is getting colder and he is anxious to be on his way.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Thor pauses a moment, Loki is sure he's doing it to torture him, before answering, "I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you." Odin hesitated in mid-sentence, as ice creped across the hall, cracking from the heat of the brazier. "Frost giants," Odin says.

There are sounds of a battle echoing from the depths of the palace below. Sif and the Warriors Three reached for their weapons, as Thor races from the hall Mjolnir in hand. Taking advantage of the chaos around him Loki sends his double after Odin's retreating back, shields himself from Heimdell's view and repeats the spell.

He finds himself in darkness, in a place were there is no air. Loki panics as he tries to draw a breath, his magic flickers and creates air for him to breath, his eyes adjust to the gloom and he looks for Kiore, anything. There is nothing in the empty space between the branches of the world tree. His magic is burning fast and Loki has no choice but to repeat the spell to bring himself back to Asgard.

He hold's back the tears. Kiore is dead, Loki thinks as he appears back in the throne room, which was empty. He composed himself, just as Thor came out of Odin's rooms and turned over one of the tables laden with food. Loki could guess what had happened. He dispersed with his double and dropped the cloaking spell, then made his way towards Thor to do some damage control, hopefully. He didn't want to think, his baby was dead.


	9. In Which Heimdell Ruins Everything

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think what to write but it is done. Thank you for being so understanding. _

_Disclaimer: Spoiler alerts, if you haven't seen Thor yet about half of this chapter was taken right out of the movie dialogue (I just put my own spin to it, slightly)._

**In Which Heimdell Ruins Everything**

**"**It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother," Thor said as Loki approached him.

"Who said I was wise," Loki replied.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor gestured around the hall and Loki felt a thin slap of guilt that he dispersed with the thought of his dead child.

**"**It will come, in time," Loki said, following his brother as he started to make his way over to his friends near the back of the hall. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army," Loki wonders for a moment if knowing exactly what argument Thor had used with their father though he had not been there, was worrying then dismisses his worry as Thor answers.

**"**Yes, exactly," Thor agreed with him.

**"**But there's nothing we can do without defying Father," Loki adds. He waits for Thor to decide to go to bed or go to the practice field and go hit things. Instead Thor seams to consider his words, then looked at his hammer, with a gleam in his eye. Loki guessed what Thor was thinking and grew concerned. "No... stop there! I know that look!"

**"**It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

They reach Thor's friends as Loki says in a low hiss, "It's madness!"

"Madness? What sort of madness," Volstagg says picking a leg of meat off the floor and taking a bite.

**"**Nothing! Thor was making a jest," Loki said quickly.

**"**The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim."

"What," Fandral sputtered.

**"**Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break," Sif says. Loki holds his breath hoping Thor's friends can talk some sense into him.

**"**This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim," Fandral hisses as he plops down on a bench.

"And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your Father will," Volstagg points out.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We'd just be looking for answers," Thor reasons.

Loki wants to either bash Thor's head in or his own at Thor's utter disregard for the rules. True Loki himself had never followed all the rules himself, but Jotunheim was forbidden. There was no reason to go to that snowy wasteland especially against their father's orders.

**"**It is forbidden," Sif says.

Thor isn't listening as he says, "But my friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" He turns to Fandral. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?"

**"**You did," Fandral says, eyes dreamy.

"Who led you into the most glorious of battles, and to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did," Hogun and Volstagg replied together.

Thor turns to Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"I did," Lady Sif replied. Loki muffled a laugh as Thor deflated a bit then perked back up. **"**True. But I supported you," he said. "My friends, trust me now. We must do this." The others exchanged concerned looks, realized there was no convincing him. **"**Come on. You're not going to let my brother and I take all the glory, are you," Thor asked.

"What," Loki asked.

**"**You are coming with me," Thor said, "Aren't you coming with?"

**"**Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side," Loki said, doing what ever I can to stop you, he finished silently.

**"**And I," Volstagg said.

**"**And I," Fandral said raising his sword.

**"**And I. The Warriors Three fight together," Hogun remarked.

**"**I fear we'll live to regret this," Lady Sif said as she whispered to Volstagg.

**"**If we're lucky," came Volstagg's reply. Loki silently agreed.

Thor, Lady Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three walked from the Palace, across the Palace grounds to a group of attendants who handed over their battle gear. Thinking fast Loki slipped away from the group while they were busy and lingering near the wall spoke to the nearest guard. Loki rejoined the group careful to make sure his absence was not noticed and Thor led them onward to the stables.

They rode on horseback, through the massive Gate castle gate and into the city. They twitched as guards past them by and Loki kept sneaking looks over his shoulder. They rode along the Bifrost path, which was wide and flat and ran straight from Odin's palace to Heimdall's Observatory and beyond. They drew near to the Observatory, where Heimdall the Gatekeeper of Asgard, stood at his post on the Bridge. He was blocking their way and staring them down, as he held his a sword in front of him.

Loki took the lead and whispered to the others as he guided his horse forward, "Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me." Loki dismounted and stepped forward spreading his hands out and giving a fake smile. "Good Heimdall," Loki started.

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall remarked as he looks them over. They all trade looks with each other.

"I'm sorry," Loki asks. Heimdall wasn't supposed to let them through! Heimdall continues, "The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor." He pauses and looks at their faces. "You think you can deceive me? I who watches all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?" Heimdall fixed his eyes pointedly at Fandral. "Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim?"

Fandral's jaw drops open. "That was just a bit of a jest, really," Fandral sputters.

Loki steps forward quickly, trying to draw out the conversation, "You must be mistaken. We're not."

**"**Enough," Thor says shoving past Loki. He turns to Heimdall and speaks, "Heimdall, may we pass?" "For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

**"**Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned," Thor says as he walks past Heimdall.

Volstagg walks up besides Loki and teased him as they make their way after Thor. "What happened? Did your silver tongue turn to lead," Volstagg ribbed.

"Just get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth," Loki shot back. Volstagg and Fandral laughs at Loki who is busy dragging his feet. They enter the Observatory and step onto a platform as Heimdall climbed to the controls at the center of the room.

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim," Heimdall says.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor says arrogantly.

Heimdall replied with, "None do." Before he inserted his sword into the control panel, and the Bifrost opened.

Loki glared at Heimdall, by the nine, Heimdall was supposed to keep them in Asgard. It had taken hours sometimes when he and Thor had taken forbidden trips to other realms. Loki told himself that this whole mess was Thor's fault, Thor's and Heimdall's fault.


	10. Ice, Jotun, and An Untimely Ending

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think what to write but it is done. Thank you for being so understanding. Also I've had issues with the FanFiction webpage. _

_Disclaimer: Spoiler alert, if you haven't seen Thor yet about half of this chapter was taken right out of the movie dialogue (I just put my own spin to it, slightly)._

**Ice, Jotun, and An Untimely Ending**

Heimdall said, "All is ready. You may pass."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us," Volstagg asked.

Heimdall shook his head, "To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"Ah. Never mind, then," Volstagg said quickly. Loki logged that information away for later and looked back the way they had come. Thor started toward the Bifrost then turned back to them and grinned.

"Come on. Don't be bashful." They stepped onto the bridge and were gone. They landed on a snowy cliff and squinted in the harsh glare of the snow. Volstagg slipped and started falling backwards. Thor quickly reached out and grabbed him by the belt.

"Come on, big fella. Up...!" Thor pulled him back onto the ice Loki reached out and dragged the two of them further away from the drop.

"This belt! This belt is now my lucky belt! I will never remove it! Even when bathing," Volstagg exclaimed. Loki snorted.

"You bathe," Fandral asked as they turned around and stared out at the frozen wasteland before them. The whole planet was a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, which was slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice broke away from the outer edges of the land to float away. In the distance they saw the ruins of a Jotun city.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said.

"Too late now," Thor replied.

"Actually, it's not. We could turn right around, hop back to Asgard, share a mug by the fire. Could be nice," Fandral argued looking around. Thor ignored him and started to head off.

Loki looked around, anxiously. "Perhaps we should wait," he agreed. Thor turned back to look at him.

"For what?"

"To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance," Loki said out loud. To wait for father, he added in his mind.

"I'm liking that. Gauging, surveying. Particularly the distance part," Volstagg said quickly, the others nodded.

"We know all we must. It's time to act," Thor said as he headed onward. Reluctantly, they followed.

"He's just got to swing his hammer," Sif muttered in annoyance as they trudged behind Thor across the frozen wasteland. They shielded themselves from the howling wind and cold with their cloaks as Loki looked around them once again. Volstagg shivered once again as Thor turned back to them.

"It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world," Thor bellowed to be heard over the wind.

"Adventuring? Is that what we're doing," Fandral asked.

"Well, what would you call it," Thor queried.

"Freezing," Fandral replied back.

"Starving," Volstagg said forlornly.

"Whining," Lady Sif said pointedly.

"How about a song to lift our spirits," Thor offered.

They groaned in union. "No, not that," Hogun said, voice muffled by his scarf.

"Please don't make us sing again," Lady Sif said.

Fandral nodded, agreeing with her. "If I have to listen to Volstagg's singing voice one more time, I'll fall on my own sword!"

Sif looked at him calculating. "Well, now I'm on board." She and Thor shared a grin as they reached the edge of the city.

Loki looked at the ancient structures of jade and ice that were melting and crumbling around them.

"Where are they," Lady Sif asked as she looked around.

"Hiding. As cowards always do," Thor replied. Watching a bunch of fools freeze, Loki thought as Thor led them onwards towards the central plaza. Loki reluctantly followed.

As they reached the plaza, they sensed something in the shadows. They all reached for the hilts of their weapons as the sentry called to them.

"What is your business here, Asgardian," the sentry asked his voice sounding like ice cracking.

"I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers," Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes hand wrapped around a knife hilt.

"Then speak," a voice rang out in the plaza. Thor turned towards the voice his eyes resting on the balcony of the temple, where Laufey sat, veiled in the shadows.

"I am Laufey, King of this Realm," King Laufey stated eyes narrowed at them.

"And I am," Thor was interrupted by Laufey continuing his speech.

"We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?"

"I demand answers," Thor said as Laufey stood sizing up Thor.

"You 'demand'," Laufey asked. He seemed amused at Thor's antics.

"How did your people get into Asgard," Thor asked.

"My men in Asgard," Laufey asked, puzzled. "I'd say the House of Odin is full of traitors." He tossed a green garment at their feet.

Fandral who was closer picked up the slightly blood stained garment and looked at it. "Hey Loki, isn't this tunic, the one that was accidentally hit by your spell."

"Give me that," Loki snapped reaching for it. It was the same one he had dressed Kiore in, bloody. Loki gave a stiff nod but Thor was already speaking as he slipped the tunic into his belt.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies. Your men tried to steal the casket," Thor shot back.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket," Laufey snarled back.

Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms," Thor said while Laufey laughed, cold and mocking.

"And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor took a step towards Laufey but the other Jotuns stepped in front of Thor, blocking his path to their king. The Jotuns stood eight feet tall, terrifying with blue-skinned that radiated coldness.

Loki moved quickly next to his brother and quietly tried to reason with him, "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother," Thor snarled and Loki wants to curse him, knock him unconscious, have The Warriors Three drag him back to Asgard and what in the nine realms was taking their father so long to get here.

"You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey says as he steps out of the shadows now on the ground. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

While Thor simmered, Loki spoke up, "We will accept your most gracious offer, Your Majesty." Loki keeps his eyes on the Jotun king while the others look at Thor imploringly. Thor continues to stare Laufey down for a moment then relents.

He turned to leave and they all breathed a sigh of relief and started to follow him, when a Frost Giant nearby muttered under his breath. "Run back home, little princess."

Thor stopped in his tracks and Loki went white. "Damn!" Loki moved away from the group as Thor in one quick move, pulled Mjolnir out and swung it, knocking the Jotun clear across the plaza. The others reluctantly drew their weapons gathering in a circle around Thor.

Volstagg looks around at the angry Jotuns approaching them and gives them a fake, nervous grin, "Silly hammer! Has a mind of its own!" his smile falters as ice forms on the Jotuns' bodies, creating armor around them and extending off the ends of their arms like swords.

"I'm really hoping that's just decorative," Fandral said watching the Jotuns approach. Thor left his circle of friends and swings at another Frost Giant. His friends form another circle around him trying to separate him from the Jotuns, as he whirled his hammer around once and caught it with a cocky grin.

"Next," Thor called as Fandral called to Volstagg and Hogun.

"Well? What move, do you think," Fandral asked his eyes never leaving their enemies.

"I say we use "The Norn's Revenge," Volstagg said.

"At this close range? I think 'The Alfheim Lunge' is a better move," Fandral countered.

"Maybe if they were three feet tall! No! How about 'The Randy Valkyrie'," Volstagg says disgusted.

"Shut up!" Hogun rolled his eyes at their bantering but didn't say anything else when they quieted.

Thor took out another Jotun and hell broke out. As Lady Sif took out another Jotun, Loki backed away from an approaching Jotun.

Loki slipped behind an ice sculpture and calls up one of his clones to take his place. He allows the Jotun to back the clone to the edge of a deep crevasse and swipe at him with an ice blade. He smirked as the Jotun's arm passes right through the clone leaving the giant standing there, confused. Loki walked out from behind a structure and shoved the giant into the crevasse. Loki snapped his fingers and the clone dissipated into nothingness. "Pathetic," he remarked as he watched the Jotun fall.

Then he turned back to the battle just as two more Jotuns come at him from either side. Casually he let two of his daggers fly felling both Giants at once, even as he hears Thor yelling, "Come on!"

Glancing around Loki spied Fandral being slung over Volstagg's shoulder. The warriors start to leave and Loki slips after them. Suddenly they hear a foreboding crack in the ice below their feet.

"That can't be good," Loki said as he caught up with them.

"Yes, it could! Might be an early spring," Volstagg said hopefully.

"Volstagg, this is Jotunheim. There never is any spring here," Loki said in exasperation, as they look down. They see shadowy figures moving in the ice, as dozens of Jotun warriors woke up beneath the surface to join the battle. Loki turned to his brother, who was battling a group of Jotun.

"Thor, we must go," Loki shouted to be heard, he noticed that Thor is without his hammer, and is fighting bare handed.

"Then go," Thor calls back not even looking at them.

"There are too many of them," Lady Sif yells.

"I can stop them," Thor says, they hesitate for a moment as the new Jotuns break through the ice all around them.

"Thor," Lady Sif cried out desperately, but Thor ignored her to continue fighting.

"Run," Volstagg yells. They all start to run for the Bifrost site when the ice starts cracking again and there is the sound of thunder in the distance. "What's Thor done?"

"Likely killed us all," Loki snapped even as they are surrounded you an icy cold fog that had sprung out of nowhere. They slowed grouping together as the swirling mist quickly engulfed them, leaving them unable to see.

Hogun took a step back, the ice cracked beneath him and he stilled immediately. Suddenly Thor is standing next to them, having flown into their midst using Mjolnir's powers. "Loki, we have to see," he said as he landed. Loki raised his arms and concentrated, making the mist disappear.

As they see the Jotuns surrounding them Volstagg whimpered to Loki, "Actually, could you bring the mists back, please?"

As the Jotun moved in for the kill, they hear the deafening roar as a hole in the sky opens up, and the Bifrost touches down. Out of the maelstrom came the sound of hooves and Odin came riding up astride Sleipnir, his eight-legged steed. He was clad in battle armor with Gungnir in his hand. The Jotun part as he thundered into their ranks reining in Sleipnir before Laufey.

"Laufey. End this," Odin commanded once they were far enough away that no one could overhear their conversation.

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey remarked.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed," Odin offers.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for, war and death," Laufey says. Odin just looked at him grimly.

"So be it," Odin said at those words Laufey swung his ice blade at Odin. Odin retreated quickly and brought his spear down upon the ice. Laufey and the nearest Jotuns went falling backwards in a following wave as the ice cracked beneath their feet. The other Frost Giants turned tail and ran.

"Now! We'll finish them together," he says delighted.

"Silence," Odin bites out as he raised his spear again. The Bifrost enveloped them and yanked them off the ground and up through the hole. Heimdall stood at the Observatory controls when they arrived. Odin pulled Heimdall's sword from the control panel and threw it to him as Heimdall backed away.

"Why did you bring us back," Thor asked confused.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started," Odin practically shouted at his oldest son.

"I was protecting my home," Thor replied.

"You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom," Odin said calming a little as he turned to the others. "Get him to the healing room," he ordered looking at Fandral. Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun hurried to help Fandral out of the room, and to get away from their angry king.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act," Thor continues. Loki nervously backs away as Odin stares at Thor.

"Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new King of Asgard will not be held in contempt."

"That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning," Odin argues.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" The building became deathly quiet at Thor's words, even Odin fell quiet. When Odin spoke again, there was something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words.

"A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki took a step toward his father imploringly, "Father." Odin just turned and gave Loki a look which stopped him in his tracks.

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war." Odin plunged Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel. The Bifrost energy built along with Odin's rage and the Bifrost opened at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turned angrily to Thor.

"You are unworthy of this Realm," he ripped a disc off Thor's chest. "...unworthy of your title..." he ripped away Thor's cloak. "...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers." At that point Odin extended his hand toward Thor and Mjolnir went flying from Thor's grasp and into Odin's hand.

"In the name of my father...and of his father before...I cast you out!" Odin shoved Mjolnir at Thor and with a crack of thunder he is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappeared in the vortex, without his armor. Odin held Mjolnir in his hand, then closed his eyes, lost in contemplation, and whispered something.

Loki watched as runes appeared on the side of the hammer, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes lingered for a moment then disappeared from sight. Suddenly, Odin turned and hurled the hammer into the Bifrost right after Thor.

"Loki get to the healing rooms," Odin ordered as the Bifrost closed.

"Yes father," Loki said quickly retreating, leaving his father alone.

Sif, Loki, and the Warriors three, sat before a central fire watching as Hogun reached into the flames, pulled out some healing stones. As he carefully placed the stones over their wounds they began to glow. He crushed them into a powder and their injuries heal as the glowing powder touched their wounds.

Fandral winced in pain as Hogun healed his gaping wounds, while Volstagg looked at the skin on his arm that was still blackened from the touch of the Jotuns. Loki watched them talk as he is the only one of them mostly uninjured, haven kept his distance during the fight.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg was saying.

"There was no stopping him," Sif replied, poking at the fire.

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone," Fandral said, sounding a lot more cheerful that he no longer had a hole him.

"How did the guard even know," Volstagg asked.

"I told him," Loki said.

"What," Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left, though he should be flogged for taking so long," Loki snapped.

Volstagg scratched his head, "You told the guard?"

Loki glared at them, "I saved our lives! And Thor's, I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind," Sif said.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King," Loki asked not expecting an answer he left the room.

Once out of sight he drew his ruined tunic out of his belt and cradled it. Kiore was gone, dead in Jotunheim, he assumed. If not by the Joutn's hands then by the supposed biting cold of the realm. He had seen what the Joutn's touch had done to Volstagg's arm, and held no such hope that a baby could survive that temperature.

His feet took him towards the Vault. He entered it and saw the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. He walked over to it slowly, reached out and picked it up off its pedestal. It wasn't cold, he watched as a blueness spread from his hands and up his arms. The latticework behind the Casket started to separate a sign that the Destroyer was roused as a fire started to glow within its black metal armor, as it rattled to life. Loki ignored it as the blueness spread further before consuming his whole body.

There are footsteps approaching him and Loki turns to see Odin burst into the room, "Stop!" Odin eyed Loki with dismay and Loki calmly turns back around to look at the object in his hands.

"Am I cursed," he asked, looking at his blue skin.

"No. Put the Casket down," Odin ordered. Loki obeyed setting the Casket upon its pedestal, watching as his body returned to its normal form and color.

He stared over at his father. "What am I?"

"You're my son."

"What more than that," Loki asked when Odin does not answer Loki realized the truth. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin looked him in the eye, unable to deny anything, "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki reeled back at the revelation. "Laufey's son? Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin reasoned.

Loki shook his head, "You took me for a purpose, what was it?" When Odin did not answer he yelled, "Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. Through you, but those plans no longer matter."

Loki's eyes dropped, "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." That explained his children, why they were never allowed to remain with him.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"Don't..." Odin was interrupted as Loki spoke again.

"It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years."

"Listen..."

"Because no matter how much you claim to 'love' me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!" Loki could care less about the throne, his children had been taken because his so called father had never cared for him.

"Listen to me," Odin ordered. Loki just strode away towards the exit, he needed to be alone.

"Loki!" He could hear Odin start to walk toward him, when fell back against a wall, his face contorted in a scream. He collapsed to the stone floor.

Loki, spun around shocked and hurried over to him. He took Odin into his arms, called out. "Guards!" He held Odin till the guards had clattered down the stairs and carried Odin towards his bedroom. Loki followed behind them worriedly.


	11. Loki, King of Asgard

_Author's Note: I'm not putting the Avengers in this story. I'll have Loki's version of those events in the next story this one has wandered from it's original path._

**Loki, King of Asgard**

Loki followed the guards as they carried his father, no Odin in to his chambers as his mother stood there helping to guide them in. They waited till the guards had placed Odin on his bed before Frigga turned to Loki who was lingering by the doorway of the now darkened bedroom.

"Loki are you alright, my son," she asked him.

"Mother," he waited till the guards had left before continuing the sentence, "Mother am I adopted?"

"Who told you," Frigga asked turning towards him concerned.

"Father… Odin did," Loki replied.

"Oh Loki! He's still you father, I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family." She enveloped him in a brief hug.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked as he sat on the other side of the bed in the chair that was sitting there. His mother sat in the chair closest to Odin's still body and gripped his hand.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that," Frigga said leaning over Odin's bed and cupping his cheek with her soft hand. Loki smiled and stared at Odin's sleeping body.

"You can speak to him. He can see and hear us, even now," Frigga coaxed him.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time is different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

"But he's put it off for so long now, I fear," Frigga paused and Loki walked to her side and took her hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're a good son. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother as well."

Loki looked at his mother, "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki nodded and headed for the door, "I'll leave you with him now mother."

"Alright, Loki," Frigga started to say when the king's guards entered the room and blocked Loki's way out. Loki tensed a bit but the guards just stood before them. Loki looked over at his mother who wasn't surprised.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours," she reminded him as the Royal Guard knelt before Loki as another guard entered, holding Gungnir before him. He knelt before Loki and offered the spear to him.

"Make your father proud," his mother said as he reached out tentatively, then he took the staff. Power rushed into his veins, with his kind of power he could go back to earth only a few years after he had left it the first time. He could see Adin again, for two hours till the spell flung him forward in time to the present where Thor was. He could make sure his brother was alright, maybe even leave a few hints to help him get home in time. He knew where the book with the spell in it was.

Loki hid his excitement and regally nodded to the royal guards and lead the way out of his parent's rooms and after taking a quick detour to his own rooms to grab a book and change into his ceremonial armor, made his way to the throne room to take care of his father's meetings for the day. He was glad now that he paid attention to the counsel so he knew how to handle them and still get everything done.

It was late in the afternoon when two of the guards let in four unexpected visitors. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, busted through the entrance their heads bowed. Loki quickly hid his spell book and his lunch with magic.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." As Lady Sif spoke they raised their heads and stopped short when they saw him sitting on the throne. Their jaws dropped open.

"What is this," Volstagg asked.

"My friends, you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard," Loki said.

"Where is Odin," Fandral asked looking around the throne room as if Loki had hided Odin behind the tapestries.

"Father's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again," Loki answered.

"We would speak with her," Lady Sif said immediately. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged a look, which raised Loki's hackles. Didn't they believe him? He didn't lie about everything despite common belief.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your 'urgent' matter to me, your King," Loki said not quite snapping at them. He was king, they should be bowing to him, not treating him like he was Thor's younger brother and someone of no importance like they always did.

"We would ask you to end Thor's banishment," Lady Sif said.

"My first command can not be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard," Loki said not surprised at their request. They really didn't think things through.

"Of course," Fandral replied as they bowed their heads and exited the room. Loki stared after them before getting up from the throne. He took his spell book with him and headed to see his mother before he headed for the Bifrost. If he timed the spell correctly Heimdall wouldn't ever know he had gone into the past. He had all of Odin's power and with the Bifrost transporting him he might be able to pull the spell off.


	12. It's not Midgard, It's Earth

**It's not Midgard, It's Earth**

"Heimdell I need to go to Midgard," Loki said swinging off his horse outside the observatory.

"May I inquire why, Milord," Heimdell asked.

"I need to speak to my brother," Loki explained. "Not that that is any of your business."

"My business is the safety of this realm."

"I am your king," Loki said. "It will do you well to remember that, gate keeper. Now open the Bifrost."

Stonily Heimdell inserted his sword as Loki watched and at the right moment chanted the spell letting the spell build and grow in power, using Gungnir as a channel of the power. When the bridge hummed with the power Loki stepped onto it and vanished. He landed on green grass in front of the cabin that his thoughts had brought him to. One hand went up to his neck where he had the key on a leather throng around it.

Loki stood outside the cabin one hand on the door knob the other hand holding the key. Did he dare to go in; casting a cloaking spell over himself he unlocked the door and entered the cabin. He smelt sickness and headed for the bedroom. Nothing had changed and he caught sight of his old cloak sitting next to Adin's on its peg, so it couldn't have been that long since he had left then. He felt Adin's presence and headed for the only other room.

Loki peeked into the bedroom then dropped the spell and entered. The old man in the bed looked up and his brown eyes lit up. "Loki," he breathed smiling, "I knew you would come back."

It was Adin, grey-haired and on his death bed but still smiling as he looked up to see who had entered his room. "How have you been Loki?"

"Miserable," Loki replied. "I lost him."

"Who," Adin replied as he patted the edge of the bed for Loki to sit on.

Loki did so and finally let the tears fall. "Our son, I lost our son and I can't find him."

"It is alright," Adin said giving him a hug. Loki buried his face into his love's shirt then looked up into his eyes. As always Adin's eyes were soft, no hate, just sorrow now. "I have a son?"

"Yes, I also never told you that I am a god." Loki paused, "No, I am a monster," Loki corrected.

"No you're not a monster," Adin said. "What is his name?"

"Kiore," Loki replied. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No," Adin said before he continued. "I was sad you didn't tell me you were leaving. Bear and Pinecone missed you a lot. And now I know why you left but I wish you had told me you were with child. I love you, I've never met anyone like you and you had my heart from the moment I first saw you. I wouldn't have cast you or our child away."

"I was a fool," Loki whispered into his shirt as he sat on the bed arms gently around Adin's frail form.

"No you were scared," Adin corrected gently. "I can't help you find our son, but I believe you can find him. When you find him tell him his father loves him."

"I will," Loki promised. He pressed his lips to Adin's one last time. "I love you."

"I know," Adin whispered. "And I never doubted it." Adin's breath rasped then slowly stopped. Loki sat there with Adin's slowly stiffening body and cried.

The crying didn't last long. Loki wrapped Adin in the bed sheets, conjured up a coffin and laid Adin's body in it. Loki brought the coffin outside and looked around. There was an old homemade wooden cross in the dirt by a tree and Loki went over in investigate.

The cross was simple, just two planks of wood nailed together with the name Bear written on it. Using magic Loki removed the earth beside Bear's grave, about six feet down and five feet long. Then he lowered Adin's coffin into the ground and after scattering the obligatory handful of earth on the casket's top used magic to fill the grave back in. Next he conjured up a headstone.

Adin's name was on it along with the words, 'He was well loved.' Loki added a twist of vines carved on the top of the stone for decoration then planted violets upon the grave. This spell could only be used once and he could never return to this time, so he left flowers that would grow and forever cover the two graves.

His remaining time up Loki allowed the spell to twist him back to the modern world, and to Thor, his brother. Loki landed in an interrogation room where Thor sat in a chair, staring forward blankly his hands cuffed behind him. A mortal in a suit stood across from him. It seemed like Thor had gotten in trouble with the mortals as well already.

The mortal was speaking, "It's not easy to do what you did. You made us all look like a bunch of mall cops. That's hurtful. The men you so easily subdued are highly-trained professionals, and in my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?" Thor just sat silently, Loki was impressed despite himself. The mortals had taught Thor to be silent, that was something indeed.

"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?" Loki was sure Thor knew nothing of what this mortal was talking about for there was still no answer from his brother. The mortal leaned in closer to him.

"Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary. Especially HYDRA." Loki blinked, why would a nine headed dragon want a mercenary? The man waited for a response, but got none as it seemed doubtful that Thor would spill Asgarden secrets.

"Who are you," the mortal asked.

"Just a man," Thor replied. Loki raised a eye at that, hope blossomed in his chest. If Thor had changed this much if Father woke, Loki might be able to convince him to bring Thor back.

"One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that," the man left the room and Thor lowered his head.

"I thought he'd never leave," Loki said as Thor looked up, shocked.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father," Thor cried out.

In an instant Loki choose the best plan at the moment, as long as Thor's friends didn't mess things up. He looked at his brother and dipped his head as if in sorrow, "Father is dead." Thor stared at him, stunned.

"What?"

Loki embellished the lie, "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." Loki drew closer towards Thor and looked him in his eyes, consolingly. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it." Would Thor get the hint and read the ruins written on his hammer to find a way to get back? Loki wasn't sure as Thor just stared ahead of him.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki reminded his brother.

"Can I come home?"

Did no one read these days it was impossible for Loki himself to undue Thor banishment now that he was king. Only Odin could do that or Thor himself. "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." A true statement that the Jotun's had not read carefully enough. The terms called for Thor to be banished, but there was no time limit to his banishment. He could be banished for an hour and still fulfill the treaty.

"But couldn't we find a way to," Thor started.

"Mother has forbidden your return," Loki said trying to clue Thor into the lie, Thor just nodded and lowered his head, beaten, the idiot.

"This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me," Loki replied, thinking that the beaten puppy look did not look good on his brother at all. The mortal entered the room again, but Loki's spell kept him hidden as Loki said, "Farewell, brother."

"Good-bye," Thor said.

Loki lingered just long enough to hear the mortal's confused reply, "Good-bye? I just got back."

Loki appeared right by Mjolnir still hidden from mortal sight as he stepped up beside his brother's hammer. He stared at and reached down and tried to lift it causing the runes to light up. He let it go, eyed the runes, then stepped away now sure of the terms of his brother's banishment. He gestured with his arms and a green and gold light rose from the ground and enveloped him as he disappeared back to Asgard. He had things to do before Thor got back and his father woke.


	13. Falling Through the Branches

_Author's Note: I'm not putting the Avengers in this story. I'll have Loki's version of those events in the next story as this one has wandered from its original path._

**Loki, King of Asgard**

Loki looked around apprehensively as he walked alone across the icy surface Jotunheim towards the temple he had been to the last time he had been here. The ruined temple was shrouded in darkness, except for a few shafts of light which made their way in through the damaged ceiling. Loki entered the building, not surprised as Jotun guards surrounded him on all sides. Laufey approached and towered over him menacingly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"I've come alone and unarmed," Loki said.

"To what end?"

"To make you a proposition," Loki said.

"What kind of proposition," Laufey asked. I know who you are you're a deceiver." Laufey lashed out and grabbed Loki around the throat. Loki just stood his ground.

"You have no idea what I am," Loki remarked looking into the red eyes as the blueness spread across his face, Laufey and the guards stared in shock. Loki grinned. "Hello, Father."

Laufey released him and Loki's body turned back to normal.

"Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

"No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me," Loki said. You should not have killed my child, he thought.

"Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you," Laufey remarked.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will have the Casket." If that didn't tempt him then nothing would.

Laufey studied his face. "Why would you do this?"

"When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds. Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could."

"This is a great day for Jotunheim. Asgard is finally ours."

"No. Asgard is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told."

Laufey considered the proposition. "I accept." Loki nodded and turned to leave. As he went, the slightest trace of a smile crossed his face. Loki emerged out of the Bifrost, as Heimdall stepped away from his controls. Heimdall glared at Loki.

"What troubles you, Gatekeeper?

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants who entered this Realm." There was an accusing tone in his words.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," Loki said.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," Heimdall said.

Loki smiled. "You have great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him," Heimdall replied.

"Exactly. Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes," Loki asked tilting his head to one side.

There was a slight pause before Heimdall gave Loki a reluctant, "Yes."

"Good. Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started." Loki headed out of the Observatory leaving Heimdall staring after him. Hours latter he was disturbed from his plans when a guard entered the map room.

"My liege, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have gone missing."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the news," Get my horse. I need to talk to the Gatekeeper." The guard scurried off to obey.

Loki approached Heimdall on the Rainbow Bridge as he drew closer Heimdall spoke, "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotun's into Asgard?

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And you are no longer a citizen of Asgard." His plans could be ruined by this act of insubordination.

"Then I need no longer obey you," Heimdall spat out as he raised his massive sword and strode towards Loki. Loki reached out and, with both hands and summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters to him. The blueness crept from his hands and up his arms, as Loki opened the Casket towards Heimdall. The ice for the box clung to Heimdall's body, freezing him, but he still moved forward. Luckily the blade stopped frozen, just inches from Loki's throat. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped past the new ice sculpture.

Loki inserted Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel and opened the Bifrost. He gestured, and the veiled Destroyer appeared before him, a fiery glow rising within it. It turned its head toward him.

"Ensure they do not find my brother. If they do then delay them till Thor regains his people. Don't kill him if at all possible, the mortals don't matter." The machine nodded once and stepped into the Bifrost and disappeared. He winced and hoped not too many mortals were killed. That couldn't be helped now though. He readjusted the controls and pointed the Bifrost at Jotunheim.

Minutes latter Laufey and two Frost Giants appeared out of the Bifrost and stepped onto the platform. He pulled Gungnir from the Observatory's control panel and the giant apparatus slowed to a stop.

"Father. Welcome to Asgard."

Loki led the way through the place keeping them all hidden from sight. He pointed out Odin's chambers, "Odin's in there." He lingered by the door letting the Jotun enter the room first. He heard one of the Jotun snarl and toss his mother towards the wall before Laufey spoke from the room. He entered to see his mother, sword in hand laying on the far side of the room and Laufey standing by his father's bed speaking.

"It's said you can still see and hear what transpires around you, even in this state. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey." He formed an ice blade and raised it above Odin's body. Loki held Gungnir lightly and hit the Jotun in the back with a blast of energy.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," he snarled as Laufey died and the other two shocked Frost Giants moved at Loki. He fired Gungnir at one, blasting him against a wall, and taking him out of commission. The largest of the Jotun advanced till it was nearly upon him, when the Jotun stopped suddenly, his eyes grew wide then he fell to the ground. Loki lowered Gungnir as he saw Frigga standing behind the fallen Jotun her sword stuck in his back. She looked at Loki and took him into her arms.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine mother. I swear to you, they will pay for what they've done. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!" He looked over at Odin and gave a short bow. "And I will make you proud, Father. I'll avenge you Kiore," Loki whispered the last bit to himself. There is a scuffle in the hall and Thor busted in to the room. He paused in the doorway looking with wide eyes at the scene before him.

Stunned and delighted to see Thor, Frigga beamed at him. "Thor!" She moved to Thor and hugged him, but Thor's eyes remained fixed on Loki. Loki looked at Mjolnir in his brother's hand.

"Good it found its way back to you," Loki said with a smile.

"No thanks to you," Thor said.

Frigga looked back and forth between them, "What," she asked.

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me," Thor said as Frigga looked at Loki, alarmed and confused by his words.

"I didn't," Loki snapped. "It must have been enforcing Father's last command. Or you just misunderstood why it was there?"

"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been," Thor said lifting Mjolnir.

"It's good to have you back," Loki said with a smile. "Just stay here with mother and make sure there aren't anymore Jotun in the place. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim." Thor raised Mjolnir to attack but Loki suddenly raised Gungnir, and fired it pointblank at Thor. He went flying backwards, and smashed through the chamber walls, into the garden.

"Mother please take him to the healing rooms I fear his time on Midgard has addled his brains. I haven't done anything and he just attacked me?"

"I'll take care of him. You go one and inquire with Heimdall."

"Thank you mother," Loki said before running off. At the observatory Loki found Heimdall gone but his sword still in the controls. He aimed the Bifrost at Jotunheim, started the bridge, and then froze the controls in a thick sheet of ice.

A few minutes latter Thor entered, shielding his eye from the brilliant light of the Bifrost energy blasting towards Jotunheim.

"All these years, and no one's ever dared to use it as a weapon," Loki remarked as Thor hurried to the ice and raised Mjolnir to try to smash through it to get to the controls. Loki fired Gungnir before he could start aiming for the ice in front of Thor and blasting him back across the floor. Loki stepped down from the ice as Thor staggered to his feet.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

"Why have you done this?"

"To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done."

"He won't! You can't kill an entire race!"

"What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki hit Thor across the face with Gungnir making him stagger back. "Fight me." He swung Gungnir at Thor again up he caught it in his hand and reared back his hammer as if ready to return the blow. Instead he took to the air and flew past Loki, back towards the frozen controls. Loki spun around, aimed Gungnir, and fired a blast which immobilized Thor in the air. He hung there, suspended.

"Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become?"

"I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal." I wanted my children, he cried silently. "Now fight me!" With a gesture from Gungnir, he flung Thor to the ground. He rose to his feet and turned to Loki.

"I will not fight you, brother."

"I am not your brother. I never was," he taunted trying to distract his oaf of a brother with words.

"Loki, this is madness..."

Loki grinned in response, "Is it?" He fired again making Thor have to dodge the blast. He rolled to his feet. "What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was a woman." Thor didn't answer and Loki laughs, realizing he's right. "It was. Perhaps when we're finished here I'll pay her a little visit myself."

Loki and Thor rushed at each other. They and their weapons collided together. The two battled, Loki trying to keep him distracted, and Thor having no choice but to defend himself.

"Thor! Help me," Loki cried using an illusion of himself dangling from the edge of the bridge. Thor stepped over to the side of the Bridge. "Please..." The illusion Loki's fingers started to slip. Thor reached down to grab for Loki's wrist, but his hand passed through Loki's.

Loki materialized right behind him making Thor whirl around. Caught off balance Loki hurled him across the bridge. "I was always more clever than you."

"Yet still not clever enough," Thor growled. He raised his hammer into the air and summoned lightning. A massive bolt struck Mjolnir, then channeled outwards to send Loki flying back across the Bridge, Gungnir knocked from his grasp. Thor stepped over to his fallen brother, lying dazed on his back. Loki winced as he approached but Thor steps away shortly afterwards.

Loki opened his eyes and tried to stand, but couldn't. He looked down and saw Mjolnir resting atop his chest. He growled in frustration as he is pinned to the ground the just watched Thor smugly.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now?"

Thor looked down at the taunt then extended his hand towards Loki, summoning Mjolnir. The hammer went flying to him. Loki frowned, his mind working rapidly he immediately understood when Thor raised Mjolnir in the air. Clouds formed above him, thunder rumbled as lightning arcs off of his hammer, as he channeled the power of the storm into it. Then, he brought Mjolnir down upon the Rainbow Bridge. A crack appears where the blow struck as Loki rose to his feet.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

Thor lifted his hammer again, and brought it down harder. The crack grew bigger and the Bifrost energy started to stream out from it.

"If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again," Loki yelled he reached out and grabbed Gungnir and ran towards Thor.

"Forgive me," Thor cried. He brought down Mjolnir one last time drawing lightning to it from all sides. The Bifrost shattered, the energy exploding out of it. Both Loki and Thor were hurled into the air by the force of the blast. As Loki and Thor fall together, Thor grabbed hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutched at the other end. They both fell towards the broken Bridge. Suddenly their downward fall is stopped by someone catching catches Thor's leg. Thor dangled there, holding onto Gungnir while Loki hung onto the other end. Loki looked up, shocked to see Odin standing on the edge of the broken Bridge.

"Father I could have done it." Loki searched his father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret. Loki let go of the staff.

"No," Thor yelled. Loki just closed his eyes as the energy swallowed him up.

Loki fell for a countless time before something caught at his power. His eyes flickered open as he looked around the void. That flicker of power was tantalizingly close and alive. Loki griped at the power like it was a lifeline, but it slipped out of his fingers and suddenly he fell hard.

As he looked up at the beings that surrounded him, where ever he landed, he sent a tentacle of magic out and felt his son's magic echo in return. "Kiore," Loki whispered. "He's alive." The last thought before he was knocked unconscious was that he needed to find him.

_Author's Note: Well that is the end of this story, The Avenger's movie is next. The next story will be called How to Not Really Takeover a Planet._


End file.
